


Brush

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2017 One-shots [16]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hungarian GP 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian knows Kimi is upset.





	Brush

**Author's Note:**

> DID YOU SEE THAT GENTLE HAND TOUCH?????????????????????????????

Sebastian knows Kimi is upset.

He had had the faster car, better pace. Sebastian had struggled all the way around, trying to get the car home with steering which really didn’t work.

He knows Kimi wants a win. Every race there is a fire and determination in him to get to that top step. So far he hasn’t succeeded.

Monaco had been a cruel blow for Kimi and Sebastian had feared that day that everything they had would go south. But Kimi had shown up that night and proved that not to be the case. They were stronger then that.

Sometimes Sebastian wished that they were back to the old days. When Kimi was Lotus and Sebastian was Red Bull and every podium would be happy and fun, chatting and joking and pouring champagne over each other.

Being in the same team had not been what Sebastian had expected. He had expected joy filled podiums and laughing. But recently Kimi could barely put up a smile, it hurt Sebastian to see.

He wants Kimi to win just as much as the man himself does. He doesn’t want team orders to stop that.

Coming into the cool down room after the race today, Sebastian had headed straight for Kimi, waiting for the inevitable sad look in his eyes, but had been surprised.

Kimi had _smiled_ at him as he entered the room and had whispered his congratulations in his ear.

Kimi wasn’t mad at him. Why wasn’t he mad?

* * *

 

Up on the podium with the cheers all around them, Sebastian was still confused.

He had not expected Kimi to be happy. Was he genuinely happy or was he just trying to put a front on? 

As DC went to interview Valtteri, Sebastian goes over to Kimi.

It isn’t much, but it speaks a lot.

As Kimi turns to talk to him, Sebastian’s hand darts out and he gently brushes his hand against his. It’s a flash of a movement, but it speaks volumes.

Sebastian watches Kimi’s face, silently asking him if he is okay and Kimi beams at the gentle touch and nods. He’s fine.

Sebastian smiles softly and lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
